Happy Birthday Bokuto-san
by heartythrills
Summary: Bokuto x Akaashi Bokuto started addressing Akaashi as 'Akaashi-san' on Bokuto's birthday. What the hell is going on?


Have you ever had one of those days where you don't remember words to your language, or lyrics to your favorite songs? One of those days when all that was so familiar to you became so foreign.

"Akaashi-san, good job today at practice."

Today was one of those days for Akaashi.

Akaashi spoke fluent Bokuto, even though it meant understanding the abstract (idiot) language. Well, he understood it. Kuro was the one who spoke it fluently. But, today, Bokuto was abstract on a whole new level. Today, Bokuto was nothing but formal and reserved toward Akaashi, a foreign case on its own.

He couldn't understand the words coming out of Bokuto's mouth.

What day was today? Why was Bokuto acting so formal?

Off the court, it was difficult to nail down the reasons to Bokuto's mood swings. Was he sick? Did he watch something so inspirational he peeled his own essence for it?

"Akaashi-san," Bokuto's voice was soft when he spoke, as though he didn't want the rest of the members to hear. "You can go ahead without me. I have things to do afterwards." If Akaashi had to describe it, his voice was like the cooing of a dove. The Bokuto today was a dove, not an owl.

"Ah, I understand," Akaashi responded as he finished changing, but he didn't want to leave yet. He couldn't leave yet. He still hadn't given Bokuto his present yet. He hadn't told Bokuto 'Happy Birthday'.

Wait, was that why Bokuto is acting all weird?

No, that wasn't it. He was like that from the minute Akaashi saw him today at lunchtime. Bokuto didn't even greet him like he did every morning prior to that. He didn't call out Akaashi's name across the campus. He didn't wrap his arms around Akaashi's shoulders they greeted in the morning. He didn't even asked for any praises throughout practice.

What was wrong with Bokuto today? And as much as he wanted to, Akaashi couldn't fathom the Bokuto today. So, all he could do was leave for now.

"Then, I'll see you later," Akaashi said and walked out with Konoha.

Only Komi and Sarukui were left. He'd leave until the locker cleared up.

"Konoha-san," Akaashi started. "Isn't Bokuto-san a bit weird today?"

"He's not as noisy today, but isn't it normal that he has those days? His moods always all over the place to begin with."

"I see," was all that Akaashi could say. He realized it earlier, but didn't want to acknowledge his observation. However, now there was no denying it. The only one being treated differently today was Akaashi. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Akaashi headed back to the locker room.

"Akaashi, I thought you left for the day," Komi called out as they passed by each other.

"I forgot something," the words rolled out from Akaashi's mouth, to his surprise. He wasn't lying. He did 'forget' to give Bokuto his present. "Did everyone leave already?"

"I think everyone left…"

"Oh." Komi's report wasn't what Akaashi wanted to hear.

He headed back to the locker room anyways.

Bokuto really did leave. He wasn't there. But, Akaashi didn't see him leaving campus either.

Akaashi's hand trailed Bokuto's locker. Today was supposed to be like the previous year. After practice, they were supposed to go out and celebrate Bokuto's birthday with Kuroo and Kenma, and maybe even Tsukishima this year. They never needed to make plans for anything, it just usually happens

But today, what happened?

"Akaashi…" Bokuto's voice rang in his ears. "…san…"

Akaashi turned to see Bokuto at the door.

"What are you still doing here?" Bokuto asked, not moving from where he stood.

"I needed to do something…" Akaashi answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw the door opened so…" Bokuto didn't finish his sentence as his eyes caught that Akaashi was standing by his locker. No, Akaashi was touching his locker. "So what did you need to do?" Bokuto's voice was curious, but he maintained that dove softness.

"Happy birthday, Bokuto-san," Akaashi said. "I haven't told you that today."

Akaashi saw a shimmer of the familiar golden gleam in Bokuto's eyes that happens whenever he praised him, but it disappeared almost immediately. Bokuto's hand gripped on the door handle as though he was ready to run out as the words "Thank you" slipped out of his mouth.

"I also got you a gift," Akaashi tried to pulled out the gift, which he had gone through the trouble of getting owl-patterned wrappers to wrap it for this owl idiot. Ah, were his hands trembling?

They were. And Bokuto's hands were still clutched on the door handle. If Akaashi doesn't get himself together soon, Bokuto will fly out that door.

"Thank you, Akaashi-san." Bokuto's words and eyes were wringing with hurt.

 _Why are you already thanking me when you haven't even received it yet?_

Akaashi felt his heart clenched as his eyes wandered aimlessly looking for the owl that was the Bokuto that he knew inside this Bokuto standing hesitantly across the room.

"Bokuto-sa," Akaashi stopped himself from adding the honorifics he's so used to addressing Bokuto. This Bokuto needed to be addressed differently. "Bokuto, is there something the matter with you today?"

Something flickered in Bokuto's eyes that Akaashi was not familiar with. Did the change in addressing his name have an effect?

"Bokuto, I just asked you a question," Akaashi stated sternly.

There was still no response from Bokuto. However, his expression was beginning to change. Akaashi could see desire burning in those golden eyes.

"Are you not going to answer…" Akaashi challenged Bokuto, observing his expressions as the he articulated each word. "Koutaro?"

Bokuto's face grew grim and hurt flooded at the sound of his name.

"Why…" Bokuto's voice was almost a whisper as his gaze fell to the floor, "would you call me that?"

Akaashi felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Am I not allowed to call you by that?" Did he overstep his boundaries thinking that they were closer than they really were?

"Wouldn't Kuro…" Bokuto trailed off.

"Wouldn't Kuro-san what?" Akaashi asked, confused and frustrated.

When Bokuto didn't answer, Akaashi repeated, his voice rising, "Wouldn't Kuro-san what?"

Bokuto suck in his breath as though it killed him to finish the sentence. "Be angry?"

Akaashi stared at Bokuto in utter confusion. "Why the hell would _Kuro-san_ be angry?"

Bokuto squeezed his eyes shut as his jaw clenched and his hand gripped tighter on the door handle.

"Akaashi…san, you don't have to hide it," Bokuto spoke softly.

What the hell was Bokuto saying? "Bokuto, you are making absolutely no sense to me right now."

"Kuro sent me the picture," Bokuto heaved. "You guys are together, aren't you?"

Whatever happened next happened so fast Akaashi doesn't even remember how it happened, or how he got there. But, he thought that that was probably how Hinata and Kageyama's quick spikes usually happened.

Bokuto was on the floor, the door wide open, and Akaashi was looking down, his hands clutching the collar of Bokuto's school uniform.

"Why would you think that _I_ am dating Kuro-san?"

Akaashi saw some droplets on the side of Bokuto's face. Ah, why are there tears?

Akaashi lowered his head into Bokuto's chest, the words "Why would you think that, Bokuto-san?" repeatedly muffled into Bokuto.

Was that why Bokuto started addressing him formally? Was that why Bokuto was avoiding contact with him?

He felt the familiar warmth of Bokuto's arms wrapped around his back.

"I'm sorry, Akaashi," Bokuto breathed, his voice relieved.

"I won't forgive you," Akaashi mumbled into Bokuto stubbornly. Akaashi went through fucking hell today because Bokuto didn't even bother to confirm anything to him first.

"But Akaaaaashiii," Bokuto began to whine, dragging out his name. "It's my birthday."

Akaashi's head shot up. He wanted to see this owl Bokuto. He wanted to see that his Bokuto was back.

He caught the gleam of Bokuto's golden pupils. They were warm and familiar.

"I have your present in my bag," Akaashi stated and started to pull himself up.

Bokuto grabbed onto Akaashi's arms, causing him to turn his attention back down to Bokuto.

"There's a different present that I want," Bokuto grinned and pulled Akaashi down onto his chest again so that their faces were only centimeters apart. "Akaashi…"

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi murmured into Bokuto's lips. "Happy Birthday."


End file.
